Wireless handhelds are increasingly becoming more powerful and multi-functional with advancements in hardware and operating systems components, thus providing application developers a common set of programming interfaces or APIs to create rich interactive applications. These applications are either pre-installed prior to commercial shipment or downloaded over-the-air by the customer. Due to the varied complexity of these “smart” device and the applications that execute within them, customer seeks operator's support to troubleshoot their devices.
The customer care organization may require troubleshooting software to provide effective customer support. It may be advantageous to provide an apparatus that provides remote control and diagnostic capabilities to the customer care for effective troubleshooting. But even if the operator provides such tools the question that remains to be solved is the data costs that could incur for the user while they are roaming.